


Julius Caesar, Consulting Detective and 100% Human

by elldotsee



Series: Elldotsee 221b Collection [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Implied Doctor!John, Shakespeare Quotations, Shakespearean Sherlock, Sherlock Being a Drama Queen, Sherlock is ridiculous, Sick Sherlock, Silly Sherlock, john loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elldotsee/pseuds/elldotsee
Summary: "Et tu, Brute?"Sherlock being a drama queen, as usual.**Edited to turn into a 221b.**





	Julius Caesar, Consulting Detective and 100% Human

“Et tu…Brute?” Sherlock gasped, long limbs splayed on the floor.

  
“Back to bed,” I repeated, gazing hopefully at the ceiling for fortitude. _Heliocentrism got the boot, but Shakespeare stayed?? Heaven help me with this drama queen._

“Sherlock,” I sighed, suppressing a grin. “I am not the betrayer here. I’m afraid that role has already been won by your body today. You’d do well to remember that we are, in fact, on the same side.” I squatted, winding my arms around his gangly form.

“Merely a transport!” he waved his hand dismissively, but allowed me to help him to a standing position.

“Well, there will be no transporting if you don’t give yourself a chance to heal.” I huffed, shuffling slowly toward his bedroom. His eyes were drooping, limbs growing heavier with each step. We crossed the threshold, and I stumbled, plopping him unceremoniously onto his bed.

“Mmmm….” He mumbled, curling into himself.

I spread the quilt over his shoulders, allowing my hands to linger briefly. “Get some rest, Sherlock. I’ll be out here if you need me.”

“Why would I…” Sherlock trailed off, his breathing already slowing. I backed toward the door, pausing at the sound of a small sigh.  
“Thank you, John.”

I smiled at my favorite madman, his features softened by his vulnerability. The most human, human being.


End file.
